1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to displaying a three-dimensional (3D) image.
2. Description of the Related Art
A glasses system and a glassesless system have been widely commercialized and used as methods of realizing a 3D image. The glasses system includes a polarization glasses system and a shutter glasses system, and the glassesless system includes a lenticular system and a parallax barrier system. Such systems use a binocular parallax between the eyes, and, thus, there is a problem in that there is a limit in a number of viewpoints, and further a viewer may feel fatigued due to a mismatch between a depth appreciated in the brain and an eye focus. Thus, when a user focuses the eyes on a screen, the user can see the screen with a good resolution and contrast but may feel fatigued due to a mismatch between a recognition position and the eye focus. Meanwhile, when the user focuses the eyes on a recognition position, the user cannot accurately see the screen due to a blurred screen.
Recently, research with respect to a multi-view type 3D display or a holographic 3D display has been performed to reduce the feeling of the fatigue.
The multi-view type 3D display provides 3D images with different viewpoints to a plurality of visual fields, respectively. The number of viewpoints may be increased to provide a natural motion parallax, and as a result, a resolution of unit viewpoint may be decreased.
The holographic 3D display provides a full parallax in which the depth appreciated in the brain and the eye focus are matched. The holographic display system uses a principle of reproducing an original object image when a hologram pattern is irradiated with the reference light and diffracted in which an interference fringe obtained by interfering object light reflected from an original object and a reference light is recorded. The holographic display system which has been put to practical use would provide a computer generated hologram (CGH) toward a space light modulator as an electrical signal rather than obtain the hologram pattern by directly exposing the original object. The space light modulator forms the hologram pattern according to the input CGH signal and diffracts the reference light, to thereby generate a 3D image. However, a space light modulator with very high resolution and a great amount of data processing are needed to realize a good holographic display system.